Glitch interdimensional
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: ¿Aceptarías vengarte de tu asesino con estas dos condiciones: olvidar tu vida y trabajar con extraños que buscan el mismo fin? Ten cuidado, que algunas cosas son más reales de lo que aparentan**SUSPENDIDA POR EL MOMENTO**
1. 1: Caos y huída

_**CAPÍTULO 1: CAOS Y HUÍDA**_

 _Corría todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían. Jadeaba con intensidad intentando alejarse de todo aquel caos que se encontraba ahora en esos momentos. Sin embargo, un enemigo mayor le perseguía: fuego. Pero no cualquier fuego, era de una deidad enojada por sus acciones, incapaz de superar lo que realmente acababa de pasar. Intentaba huir y alejarse de todo aquello que le atormentaba, siendo realmente incapaz, pues ese dios intentaba acorralarle con todo lo que tenía. Saltó de un ligero desnivel cayendo de rodillas y a pesar de sentir sus huesos crujir y lastimarse siguió corriendo, pues aparte de que su vida dependía de ello, le había prometido a su padre que saldría vivo de esta, no importaba cuan herido estuviera o a donde llegara, después se reencontrarían._

 _Aunque sabía que esa promesa era demasiado frágil y fácil de romper, le mantenía con fuerzas y ánimos de aquel símbolo que alguna vez la gente llegó a adorar, no entendía lo que realmente había pasado, ni como esa deidad extranjera llegó a su país, solo sabía que no quería morir. El incendio le pisaba los talones y empezaba a quemar, no solo el bosque, sino sus pulmones y sus extremidades empezaban a calentarse de una manera cruel. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, teniendo el triste pensamiento que no lograría cumplir su parte de la promesa, gimiendo un poco cuando el líquido tocó sus ardientes mejillas. Sus piernas no respondieron más y cayó. Por más que lo intentó sus piernas no respondían, jadeó viendo como el fuego le alcanzaba. Tosió un poco, sintiendo como su boca y garganta se secaban, su respiración se volvió agitada y pesada, pudiendo solamente gemir de dolor cada vez que inhalaba de ese pesado y tosco aire._

 _Cerró los ojos en espera que su fin llegara. Sintió como su temperatura corporal se elevaba de una manera que le torturaba, suplicando ante la muerte que no tardara por el. No supo si era despiadada o no le escuchaba, pues su dolor nunca desapareció. Sintió entonces como sus pies eran carcomidos por el fuego, no pudiendo hacer más que gritar y jadear, sintiendo como empezaba a ascender hacia sus rodillas. Soltó más lágrimas cuando este tocó sus caderas de una forma despiadada y se tensó al sentir como le torturaba, subiendo lentamente a su cintura. Sintiendo su fin cerca, cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar el calor que empezaba a acumularse en su garganta, ahogando todo sonido que emitiera. Abrió sus ojos por última vez, solo para ver el cielo nocturno, quien le regaló unas gotas de lluvia, con el fin de refrescarle un poco. Esa lluvia se intensificó, logrando apagar por completo el fuego que amenazaba con la vida del joven. Pero… ya era tarde…_

 _Todo su cuerpo fue abrazado por las llamas sin piedad alguna, ya no respondía a sus órdenes de levantarse e ir en busca de su progenitor, quien de seguro estaría muerto o herido de gravedad, ¿Cuál era el caso de levantarse y seguir?_

 _Escuchó entonces como las olas se golpeaban violentamente contra el muro de roca, ¿realmente había corrido tanto?_

 _Se apoyó en sus codos para avanzar, pensó en que tal vez podría remojar su adolorido cuerpo en el agua y descansar del maratón que acababa de correr. Pero se decepcionó al llegar a un acantilado y observar como la marea se agitaba violentamente en el fondo. Suspiró pesadamente, dejando que su cabeza colgara de la orilla. Ya no sentía fuerzas ni motivos de seguir, estaba devastado y deprimido para seguir viviendo, ¿Por qué se le torturaba con agua cuando pudo haber muerto con las ardientes llamas?_

 _Quiso ser optimista y pensar que su padre esperaría por él en el lugar secreto acordado, que le recibiría con los brazos abiertos y con cuidados especiales por sus heridas. Se entristeció al pensar que no volvería a caminar, mucho menos correr, que jamás volvería a ir a donde él quisiera sin ayuda, que la mayor parte del tiempo tendría que estar recostado o sentado…_

 _Solo sería un estorbo, ¿Qué seguía haciendo en el mundo?_

 _Pensó en ese lugar de descanso que tanto se le había hablado durante toda su vida, aquel donde solo los que lo merecían llegaban, y quienes no, lo añoraban. Aquel lugar junto a los dioses donde se le prometía aliviar cualquier mal, la felicidad eterna, estar con su familia y amigos que habían llegado antes que él y pasar la eternidad en la eterna alegría…_

 _Pensó entonces en entregarse a las gentiles aguas que terminarían con lo que su asesino había empezado y dejar que poco a poco cada parte de su ser cayera ante su fin. No sabía si era doloroso o no, pues ya no sentía nada de la cintura para abajo e ignoró los raspones y jaloneos que sentía su pecho, cuello y cara. Sentía como la sangre fluía con rapidez al cortarse con algunas piedrecillas en el acantilado._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente al risco, alguien impidió su caída. Entre la lluvia y la obscuridad no distinguió quien era, ni sus facciones. Le hablaba, pero ya no le entendía, sabía que le preguntaba cosas, pero no podía responderle, entre los gritos de dolor que emitió y el dañino humo, sus cuerdas vocales se quemaron…_

 _Solo podía pensar en aquel hombre que trataba de salvar su inútil vida, y que gritaba con desesperación su nombre. Se oía afónico, y que con cada grito perdía más y más su voz. Sabía que le dedicaba palabras de cariño y amor, aunque fuera la única vez en su vida que lo hubiese escuchado hablarle así, sabía que llevaba embotellados esos sentimientos desde hace años, por más duro que alguna vez le hubiese llamado o por tan estricto que hubiese sido alguna vez con él. Inclusive sabía que todos los castigos que le dirigió el hombre, era por el mismo amor que sentía por él, no importaba la duración de estos o lo crueles que hubiesen sido._

 _Sentía como jalaba hacía el de manera desesperada, siendo que la lluvia que caía no le ayudaba y parecía querer hacerle caer hacia su muerte. Deseaba estar en sus brazos una última vez, antes de caer, pero también deseaba ya terminar con todo, pues sabía que no todas las gotas de agua que caían en su cara eran de la lluvia, sino lágrimas de aquel señor que le cuidó toda su vida, a quien le debía la vida y quien creía que jamás volvería ver. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de despedirse de él, de pedirle que fuera feliz sin él, que tuviera un hijo digno de ser llamado suyo, aunque no fuera con su progenitora, no le importaría ya, solo quería que su padre fuera feliz._

 _Sintió entonces como esos fuertes brazos le rodearon con delicadeza, pero fuerza la vez. Una calidez que no quemaba le envolvió, logrando sentir algo de bienestar, pero una inmensa debilidad que se apoderaba de él. Sintió como su capa le cubrió de la fría lluvia y como le cargaba con cuidado, alejándole de la marea que estuvo a punto de acabar con su inútil existencia. No entendía cómo es que aun amaba el pedazo de escoria que era ahora, podía conseguir algo mejor, ni siquiera le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y aunque la tuviera, ¿Qué clase de vida tendría ahora?_

 _No…no podía hacerle sufrir de esa manera…_

 _Entonces cerró sus ojos, dejando se sentir sus extremidades, pero extrañamente no dejó de sentir los abrazos y lágrimas de su progenitor, quien volvía a exclamar su nombre, sin lograr que nada dentro de él cambiara…_

 _Hizo lo que jamás creyó que haría, lo que juró a su padre que jamás pasaría…_

 _Algo que solo los cobardes hacían…_

 _Dejar de pelear y entregarse al cruel destino…_

– _Lo siento...padre..._

* * *

 **Hola nwn/**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo otra historia :B (no, no dejare en el olvido las otras) y es que soñé esto y pensé "con un carajo, no puedo hacerlo esperar :v" antes de que lo pregunten, si, nuestro querido personaje misterioso esta muerto ;n; y si se preguntan "¿y esto que tiene que ver con el summary?" el siguiente capítulo tendrá muuuucho que ver y creo (espero) que empiecen a entender qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí :v**

 **Les invito a dejar review y leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	2. 2: Videojuegos

_**CAPÍTULO 2: VIDEOJUEGOS**_

Hacía calor en esa acera, a pesar de haber recargado su cuerpo en la fría pared del edificio adyacente. Realmente detestaba hacer una fila tan larga en un soleado día, pero al ser el cumpleaños de su pequeño hermano adoptivo, no podía negarle tal capricho. Buscó en su mochila ese viejo regalo de su madre con el fin de cubrir la cabeza del pequeño cumpleañero, a quien sus rubios cabellos le brillaban con mayor intensidad a tales horas de la tarde.

–¡Gracias hermano!... –los orbes miel del infante le vieron con alegría. No le importaba que su cabeza ardiera con los rayos del sol, mientras el pequeño Tobby estuviese cómodo no importaba que él se quemara a la mitad de la calle. Pasó su delgada mano por sus rubios cabellos que empezaban a invadir su frente, mojados por el sudor de su frente. Su saco de la escuela le empezaba a molestar, así como el moño de su uniforme, los cuales se quitó y guardó con cuidado en su mochila. Se desabotonó el cuello de su camisa, el cual estaba ligeramente húmedo por su misma sudoración. Tomó sus delgados lentes y los limpió con el borde de su camisa, con el fin de que sus verdes ojos observaran mejor todo.

Suspiró pesadamente, viendo que detrás de él había mucha gente como él, hartos, cansados, queriendo correr por un helado o una bebida helada, pero, al ser la primera tienda de videojuegos que llegaba a Sholua, la emoción inundó a la ciudad, de tal manera que muchos niños, niñas y jóvenes quedaron de ir después de la escuela a dar un vistazo, ya fuera solos o acompañados, con o sin permiso de sus padres, razón por la cual estaban en esas condiciones.

–¿Cuánto falta hermano?... –dijo el pequeño dando unos saltitos de desesperación.

El mayor rió y colocó sus manos en los hombros, apretándoles un poco con el fin de relajarle.

–Ya poco, relájate…–le dijo con cariño.

–Pero, no quiero que me ganen el juego…–su voz era una combinación de frustración y tristeza.

Le apretó un poco más, sintiendo como el niño estaba realmente tenso por ese asunto.

–Si lo ganan, le pediré a papá el auto para ir a Polyr y comprarlo alla…–le comentó, vio como el pequeño le veía con algo de incredulidad pero fe a la vez. Isaac solo le sonrió para reconfortarle–…te doy mi palabra pequeño.

Se alivió al ver que el pequeño volvía a sonreír como solo él sabía hacer. Sintió como su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón gracias a una llamada entrante. Sonrió al ver que era su padre y contestó.

–Hola padre…

– _Isaac…_ –escuchó la voz de su progenitor por el auricular– _…¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo van?..._

–Pues con calor y mas o menos…–suspiró pesadamente–…¿y tú?

– _Yo estoy bien, ¿no van solos verdad?_

–No padre, tranquilo…–le respondió para reconfortarle–…venimos con Max, Cam, Georgia, Ron y Aura…

– _Me alegro…_ –le contestó con tranquilidad– _…en ese tipo de eventos las cosas se ponen locas…_

Isaac rió ante el comentario de su padre–Lo sé padre, lo sé…

Escuchó como el hombre mayor también rió.

– _Bueno, tengo que irme, suerte con el juego que quiere Tobby, saludas a tu madre cuando lleguen…_

–Sí padre, nos vemos…

Justo iba a colgar cuando su padre le dijo que esperara un poco.

–¿Qué ocurre?

– _Se me olvidó decirte, si tu deseas algo tienes nuestro permiso, solo avísanos por favor…_

El muchacho sonrió, no era común que sus padres le ofrecieran comprarle videojuegos, más que nada, era él quien prefería gastar su dinero en sus instrumentos, pero, al recibir una consola de nueva generación como un regalo de su abuela por Navidad de un año pasado, le gustaba comprar algunos juegos de vez en cuando, aunque en su mayoría eran musicales.

–Si padre, yo les avisaré, gracias…

– _Está bien, nos vemos…_

–Nos vemos…

Colgó entonces la llamada volviendo a acomodar sus cabellos. El pequeño acostó su cabeza en el estómago de su hermano y le vio a los ojos–¿Quién era?

El rubio acarició los cabellos del otro que la gorra dejaba escapar y le sonrió–era mi padre…

–¿Qué dijo?

–como íbamos, si íbamos solos y que si yo quería algo les avisara…

–oh…–el pequeño dirigió una vista rápida a la calle–…¿y vas a querer algo?

El mayor rió un poco, sin dejar de mimar al infante.

–Tal vez alguno de música…

–¿Te gusta mucho no?

Rio un poco más, abrazando al pequeño.

–Sabes que sí…

–¿No te gustaría probar algo nuevo?

El muchacho lo pensó un poco. Había pensado en comprar juegos de otros géneros, pero al casi no usar su consola, no le veía el caso.

–Tal vez algún juego de aventura o ciencia ficción, ¿Por qué?

–Solo preguntaba.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, los cuales eran interrumpidos por quejas de la gente quienes ya deseaban que la tienda abriera.

–¿Y tus amigos hermano? –preguntó el pequeño después de un rato.

–Eso mismo quisiera saber…–su verde mirada recorrió con detenimiento la calle, perdiendo visibilidad por las personas que se quemaban bajo el sol–…dijeron que irían por bebidas o cosas así…

–¡Isaac!...

Una voz masculina le llamó. Sonrió al reconocerle, pues era aquel amigo rubio y de ojos chocolate que tanto estaba esperando y volteó a verle. Iba vestido con el uniforme de su escuela y acompañado de su otra amiga, Cam, quien también portaba el atuendo escolar. Su no tan largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con un listón igual de verde que sus ojos. Ambos llevaban dos malteadas, una azul y una roja cada uno.

–Ya llegaron…–el aludido alzó y agitó su mano para que lo vieran. Al llegar mucha gente les abucheó y gritó, pero estos les ignoraron sabiendo que solo venían con ellos.

–Viejo, esto está de locos…–el rubio le entregó una bebida azul a su amigo–…te traje de mora…

–Gracias…–el joven de lentes le bebió un poco.

–y yo te traje una de cereza Tobby…

–¡Sí!... –el pequeño lo tomó con prisa y bebió.

–¿Cómo se dice chaparro? –Isaac le vio alzando un poco la ceja.

–Gracias Cam–respondió el niño sin soltar la bebida de sus ahora rojos labios. El trío no pudo evitar reír por lo que acabaron de presenciar.

–Oye Max…–habló un poco después el mayor de los hermanos a su amigo –…¿Dónde están Georgia, Ron y Aura?

–estaban detrás de nosotros, no han de tardar…

Y como si supiera el futuro, otro trío de jóvenes llegó alegremente con ellos. El único varón que iba entre las dos chicas tímidas, Ron, su cabello castaño con brillos rojizos brillaba con intensidad en la calle, tanto que podrían confundirlo con un segundo semáforo, esto gracias a que portaba dos enormes ojos verde esmeralda, era un poco más alto que el niño y llevaba el mismo uniforme que Isaac y Max, solo que su camisa estaba completamente abierta, revelando por debajo una simple playera naranja debajo de ella.

Una de sus compañeras analizaba discretamente al castaño, sonrojando un poco, era de la misma escuela y sus orbes miel brillaban con intensidad y sonreían un poco, disfrutando de la compañía. Su hermoso cabello ocre estaba recogido en dos trenzas, una a cada lado de la cara de la muchacha, siendo amarrados por unos listones azules. Sus blancas mejillas eran coloreadas por un ligero color carmín.

Su otra compañera, la que hacía que su corazón se acelerara con aquellos hermosos y largos cabellos rojizos, mucho más intensos que los de su compañero y esos enormes e intensos ojos azules que querían esconderse detrás de unos delgados lentes circulares. Su piel era tan blanca que Isaac a veces pensaba que podría quemarse con las suaves caricias del sol, cosa que llegó a pasarle un par de veces.

El trío también llevaba malteadas de diferentes colores por el clima que el pueblo estaba experimentado en ese soleado día de abril.

–¡Vaya que hay gente!... –Exclamó el recién llegado, siendo igual de abucheado por las otras personas, a quienes les respondía de manera grosera.

Isaac rodó los ojos y lo jaló hacia él.

–Ron…–le habló molesto y le frunció el ceño–…cierra…la boca…¿sí?, estamos aquí por mi hermanito….

Solo hasta ese momento, tanto la gente como el castaño guardaron silencio. Vio nuevamente de manera discreta a la pelirroja. No tenía palabras para describir sus sentimientos hacia ella, ni siquiera supo cuando empezó dicha atracción o querencia hacia ella, solo sabía que no podía estar sin ella ni alejarse de ella por más de un día. Agradecía profundamente al cielo el ser amigo de una de sus mejores amigas para así tener una excusa para acercarse a ella, así como para desarrollar una amistad y tener excusas para invitarla a este tipo de eventos con sus amigos, con el fin de disminuir las horas para volver a verse.

–¡Ya abrió, ya abrió!

No supo cuanto tiempo se enfrasco en admirar cada mínimo detalle de ella, solo supo que los fuertes jalones que provenían del menor le indicaban que ya era hora de entrar a dicha tienda. Entre los empujones de la gente y el fuerte agarre del rubio, el grupo logró llegar a su destino. La escena y ambiente era bastante agradable a pesar de estar llena de gente. Una alfombra azul con estrellas plateadas invadía el piso. Sin embargo, el azul se extendía por el resto del establecimiento. El piso era iluminado por pequeñas lámparas led blancas que no cansaban la vista e inclusive hacían brillar los adornos del piso cuando estos quedaban al descubierto. Pequeñas islas circulares con los videojuegos de moda de diferentes consolas y títulos eran rodeadas por infantes y jóvenes. Al centro de todo, en la isla mayor, la caja registradora reclamaba su lugar donde una joven pelirroja de cabellos rizados y recogidos acomodaba las cosas de su puesto pronto fue oculta por una multitud de niños preguntando el precio de los diferentes artículos existentes. Al fondo del establecimiento, máquinas de arcade de diferentes títulos fueron pronto ocupadas por niños y niñas de todas las edades. Sin embargo, una enorme tela blanca que colgaba del techo tapaba a la mayoría. Debajo de ella un pequeño escenario de madera se hacía presente y delante de ellos un considerable número de sillas. La música que sonaba al fondo era una mezcla de la que resonaba en la radio y de videojuegos.

–¡Viejo, esto está genial!... –Max tuvo que gritar para que su amigo le escuchara.

–¿Qué dijiste? –Bueno, más o menos.

–¡Vamos hermano!... –sintió como su hermano le jalaba con desesperación hacia un islote que decía: Nitana Co. Isaac solo veía alrededor, tratando de averiguar para que era esa tela y sillas.

–¿E-es curioso, no?... –Volteo con rapidez hacia la dueña de la voz, la de aquella pelirroja que le robaba el sueño.

–¿Qué cosa Aura? –Comentó sonriéndole un poco. La chica sonrojó un poco, haciendo que al rubio se le acelerara el corazón con tanta fuerza que por unos momentos temió que se le saldría del pecho.

–E-Esa tela…–la joven señalo dicho objeto–…¿-P-Porque estará aquí?

–No lo sé…–contestó el rubio viendo hacia donde apuntaba para después volver a ver a la tímida muchacha–…¿tal vez algún tipo de ceremonia?

–P-Pudiera ser…

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio en el que Isaac aprovechó para admirarle en secreto.

– _Es hermosa…_ –pensaba sin notar que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un ligero carmín. Se perdió en sus diversos pensamientos de cómo sería su primera cita o su primer beso.

–¡Lo tengo hermano!... –la voz del pequeño rubio lo distrajo de sus fantasías y prestó atención a los pequeños orbes miel del pequeño que brillaban con intensidad ante la pequeña caja blanca para su Nintan 3D con la portada de un enorme gorila sonriente, con unas enormes letras rojas con bordes dorados que decían: "El rey de los gorilas regresa" –…¡Es este, es este!

Isaac rió quitándole su gorra al niño para revolverle los cabellos cariñosamente–¿Es eso todo pequeño?

El niño asintió con fuerza su cabeza sonriendo de lado a lado–Si hermano…–tomo su mano con fuerza y le jalo a la caja registradora, la cual seguía llena de clientes intentando pagar los diferentes artículos.

Isaac vio como Georgia permanecía sentada recargada en su mano en una de esas sillas que poco a poco empezaban a tener dueños. Su casi siempre alegre mirada estaba posada con tristeza en el suelo. Se preocupó por ella, pues sabía que su amiga no se comportaba así.

–Aura, ¿Qué tiene Geo?... –le preguntó a la chica, quien vio rápidamente a su amiga y borró su sonrisa del rostro.

–Debe ser por Ron…–comentó–…a veces le hace caso, a veces no, y eso la deprime…

Torció la mueca ante la explicación de la pelirroja. Conocía a Georgia desde hace años y le molestaba que alguien más le hiriera. Era como ser su segunda hermana.

–¿Y donde esta Ron? –preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

La de ojos azules solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

–La verdad no se…–dio un vistazo rápido por el establecimiento y después señaló algo–…allá, con ella…

Isaac vio a donde le indicó la muchacha, donde, efectivamente se encontraba el castaño, hablando con una chica de largos y lacios cabellos que tocaban las caderas con gracia y delicadeza, los cuales eran detenidos por unos broches rosas que brillaban gracias a los brillos que poseían. Un flequillo alcanzaba a cubrir uno de sus hermosos y enormes ojos verde olivo. Era más alta que Ron y sus blancas pieles resaltaban con el uniforme de la escuela.

–¿Y ella quien es?... –preguntó analizándola con cuidado. Ya la había visto en la escuela, pero no sabía su nombre, grado ni nada.

–S-Se llama Sabrina Larzo…–le contestó Aura. El rubio volteo a verla, haciendo que se volviera a encoger de hombros–…toma la clase de matemáticas conmigo…

El muchacho volvió a ver a la pareja. Hablaban y reían alegremente. Inclusive llegó a notar que Ron se recargaba en una maquinita, como queriendo conquistar a la muchacha. No le molestaba ni iba a obligar al chico a estar con su amiga, pero si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué le había pedido que le presentara a Georgia porque le gustaba?

– _Creo que no quiere nada serio con nadie…_ –suspiró pesadamente volviendo a ver a su entristecida amiga, quien ahora veía su celular, sin que su expresión cambiase– _…eso no es culpa de ella…_

–¡Seguimos hermano!... –la voz del pequeño volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos y puso atención a la cajera.

–Buenas tardes señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –le habló la chica con cordialidad y una enorme sonrisa.

–Quisiera comprarlo por favor…–dijo el pequeño alzando la caja y poniéndose de puntitas para verse un poco más alto y ver a la joven a los ojos. Esta notó la presencia del niño y le prestó atención sin dejar de sonreír.

–Claro pequeño…–la empleada tomó la caja y la pasó por un código de barras–…serían $750 por favor…

De su mochila Tobby sacó la cantidad correspondiente y pagó. La cajera tomó el dinero, cobró y le dio el juego al niño en una bolsa de la tienda, metiendo el ticket de compra.

–Gracias por comprar en Galaxy of Games,…–les dedicó otra amplia sonrisa–…que tengan buena tarde…

–Gracias…–contestaron los hermanos al unísono. Pero antes de retirars, Isaac no pudo contener mas sus dudas y preguntó.

–Disculpe…–la cajera volvió a ponerle atención–…¿para qué son las sillas, la tela y todo eso?

La joven vio rápidamente a lo que Isaac le decía y después le prestó atención nuevamente.

–Bueno joven, habrá un concurso para obtener 6 copias exclusivas del juego "I.M.G.R.A.S" antes de que salga al público en general…

Había escuchado ese juego durante meses. Era realmente un enigma, la historia y los personajes parecían ser fantásticos y prometedores. Mezclaba la fantasía con la acción y aventura, además de tener un soundtrack increíble y canciones fascinantes. Pensaba comprarlo en cuanto saliera, razón por la cual agradecía que su abuela le regalara la consola para la cual estaría disponible.

–¿Qué hay que hacer para participar?... –preguntó con emoción.

La chica sacó una hoja con tres siluetas de rostros diferentes en blanco. Isaac dedujo que era de los personajes del juego.

–Bueno, la entrada son $100 y consiste básicamente en que usted dibuje como cree que son los rostros de un personaje, si adivina por lo menos uno de los mismos ganará su copia, pero, con una figurilla especial de ese personaje que adivino, si adivina más de uno, podrá elegir la figurilla que desee, además, se le darán unos códigos únicos para obtener trajes y misiones especiales del personaje que adivinó o escogió…

Era una oferta especial y única, por lo que sacó su cartera y pagó la cantidad correspondiente. La señorita sonrió tomando el dinero, lo metió a la caja registradora y le entregó unos plumones de diversos colores y una pluma.

–Son una edición especial de juego, son un regalo…–Le sonrió–…tiene 3 horas para realizar y entregar sus dibujos aquí conmigo, los creadores del juego vendrán en persona a entregárselo, debe poner nombre completo y edad detrás de la hoja, ¡Mucha suerte!...

–Gracias…–el joven sonrió y buscó un lugar libre–…¿vamos Tobby?

Pero vio que el pequeño también estaba recibiendo las cosas para el concurso, así como Aura. Le extraño un poco, pero el niño llegó alegremente a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no perder ninguna de las cosas que llevaba, así como la gorra de su hermano.

–Este es el juego del que hablabas, ¿no hermanito?...

El rubio sonrió–Así es…

El infante le sonrió ampliamente–Quiero ayudarte a que tengas más posibilidades de ganarlo…

El mayor no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermano menor y vio después a la pelirroja, quien temblaba y sus blancas mejillas estaban coloreadas de un fuerte color rojo.

–Y-Yo... –se oía muy nerviosa, tal vez demasiado, el rubio se separó de su hermano y le puso atención a la chica–…e-es un juego m-multijugador, a-así que…s-si ganamos…¿p-podemos jugar…j-j-j-j-j-juntos?...

El joven le sonrió con cariño, bastante sonrojado–S-Seguro Aura…

La joven sonrió mucho sentándose al lado de su deprimida amiga y empezó a dibujar a su lado. Los rubios le imitaron, concentrándose y dejándose llevar por la imaginación de cómo serían los personajes, pues en ningún tráiler se mostraron sus caras, siempre se veían ensombrecidas o jugaban con la cámara para evitarlas. Deseaba con todo el corazón ganar ese juego, por lo que aplicó sus clases de pintura, desempeño y creatividad en el dibujo.

– _Solo espero que todo salga bien…_

* * *

Era desesperante estar ahí, no había nada, solo blanco y a pesar de no estar solo, casi no le gustaba hablar con sus compañeros. Odiaba esta situación, pero todo con tal de obtener alivio, ya fuera su liberación o continuar viviendo su antigua vida. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando su rodilla. Se sentía extraño, no recordaba mucho por el trato, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se veía anteriormente y sus ropajes. Sus pantalones eran negros, pero eran decorados con llamas azules hasta la rodilla de diferentes tonos. Sus guantes hasta el codo eran iguales y estas mismas invadían desde el centro de su pecho hasta el final de su negra gabardina. Un espacio entre la manga de esta bordeada de un azul tan intenso que podía notarse a kilómetros de donde estaba y sus guantes revelaba que tenía fuertes pero muy pálidos brazos. Su cuello era calentado por una capa azulina por fuera y negra por dentro, pero esta cubría hasta su nariz, logrando solamente revelar sus ojos azules, los cuales no lograban distinguirse del todo por su cabello tan azul como sus ojos, que se movía libremente por su rostro sin que su dueño se lo impidiese. Amarrada a sus caderas se encontraba una espada con una empuñadura negra que formaba una flama y su funda era del mismo color pero con decorados azules y plateados que formaban figuras que parecían no tener sentido. Debajo de sus pantalones lograba verse su bota azul marino, de un tono tan intenso que podría confundirse con negro, lo que se alcanzaba a verse no parecía tener adornos, luciendo completamente lisa hasta donde sus prendas dejaban ver.

–¿Piensas seguir ahí?

No tuvo que voltear a ver quien le llamaba para saber que era aquel hombre con el que él y los otros firmaron el trato. Se imaginó que sonreiría un poco a pesar de no responderle.

–Todo acabará pronto…–le dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro y apretándole un poco. Escuchó como se alejó de él para seguir con la rutina que llevaban haciendo por meses.

– _No…_ –pensó poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo su mirada al vacio, apretando un poco sus puños. Soltó uno de ellos solo para tomar con esa misma fuerza – _…apenas es el comienzo…_

* * *

 **Hola :D**

 **Bueno, antes de continuar creo que ya se pueden imaginar quien era el peli azul del final :B y si no, pues pronto lo sabrán uwu. Para quienes no hayan leído perdido y encontrado, Sholua es el lugar donde se desarrolla esa historia y para quienes hayan leído y se pregunten porque Isaac luce diferente, pues tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo :B (no spoileare xB y espero no ser tan obvia .-.)**

 **xD creo que ya saben que juego compró Tobby :B y que consola tiene xD ya pues no .-.**

 **Antes de continuar, quiero aclarar que Aura no me pertenece, es OC de mi amiga AngelTerra133.**

 **PINKYDIAMOND4000: Demonios! Fui tan obvia? xD Tengo que mejorar eso :B y si u.u sufrieron mucho los dos u.u eso si…ashsahjashjashjsahjas segura que fue alguna de ellas? Wuajsjajajajajjasjsjs**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	3. 3: IMGRAS

_**Capítulo 3: I.M.G.R.A.S**_

No podía evitar dejar de mover las piernas al ritmo del compás de la música que sonaba en esos momentos. Si su memoria no fallaba, era el tema principal de I.M.G.R.A.S, dado que ya se acercaba el momento en que revelarían si alguno de ellos se llevara las 6 copias, pues en ninguno de los anteriores lugares habían logrado descubrir los rostros de los protagonistas. Nunca había entendido el porqué de eso hasta ese momento. Entonces entendió que quienes quiera que hubiesen creado el juego tenían planeado esto desde un principio.

Sintió que su temperatura corporal creció, no sabía si era por la cantidad de gente o la de nervios, realmente no era la primera vez que se sentía así, pues cada que era una exposición de artes o algún concierto donde tuviese que utilizar el violín sentía esa fuerte sensación en la que no se sentía muy bien. Los nervios, sin embargo, eran mayores de lo que solía mostrar en dichos eventos y esto se debía a que su querida Aura estaba sentada a su lado, disfrutando del ambiente. Noto como ella también movía sus pies al ritmo de la música y se sonrojo al ver que movían el mismo pie. Alguna vez escucho a la pelirroja cantar y tenía que admitir que era el segundo más hermoso del mundo, sería el primero si su madre no hubiese sabido cantar. También era cierto que su progenitora amaba el violín y quería ser como ella, no sólo en el sentido artístico, sino que también en la forma de ser, a pesar de que en cuestión de carácter era más como su padre. Sin embargo, eso no lo apartaría de su meta de ser igual a Erina McGordon.

–I-Isaac… –escuchó que la dulce voz de Aura hablarle a quien le dedicó toda su atención –...y-ya llegó el señor que hizo el juego, p-para la conferencia…

Y es que antes de dar los premios, el creador hablaría más del proyecto del que aunque poco se sabía, ya había captado la atención de los jugadores.

Dirigió ahora su atención al escenario donde un hombre de mediana estatura y edad de fácil unos 25 años. Sus cabellos eran de un tono de amarillo tan pálido que podría lo confundirse con blanco. Sus ojos eran de un morado muy obscuro, tanto así, que si iris parecía negro en ocasiones, ocultos tras unos delgados lentes en forma de media luna . Si forma de vestir era rara, al menos en Sholua, pues era un tipo de kimono negro sin ningún tipo de diseño en el, más que unos bordes dorados en su pecho y mangas. El cinto que le envolvía era color cobre y sus pies eran cubiertos por unas calcetas blancas y elevados por una getas de color marrón oscuro. Sin embargo había algo peculiar en su cabeza, como si sus orejas fueran de un largo diferente.

– _¿Por que no me extraña que fuese un japonés?_

El hombre les vio con firmeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, logrando que el lugar quedara sumido en completo silencio, quitando inclusive la música de fondo. Al lograrlo, prestó entonces atención al micrófono frente a él y le dio un leve toque, haciendo que resonara un molesto sonido por todo el lugar, haciendo que sus espectadores cubrieran sus oídos y dejaran escapar varias quejas. El rubio no se salvó, pero logró notar que la mayor víctima fue el mismo presentador, cubriendo sus extrañas orejas y mostrando mucho dolor en su rostro a pesar de que el sonido había desaparecido. Este incluso se tiro al suelo sin soltar sus zonas damnificadas, alertando a los presentes, quienes intentaron ayudarle a pesar de que este rechazó su ayuda a manotazos. No tardo en levantarse y limpiar su ropa, murmurando algo cerca del micrófono.

– _Kuso, dakara watashi wa, hogo -shadearu koto no tame ni kakutoku shimashita…_

No le extraño que se expresara en un idioma ajeno al del lugar, esperaba que tal vez este trajera a su traductor. Sin embargo, el hombre simplemente aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

–Buenas tardes a todos… –comenzó, no pareciendo tener dificultades para el idioma, aunque si parecía tener un acento casi indetectable –… mi nombre es Aramis Aurum y no soy propiamente el creador del juego, sino que sólo soy uno de tantos qué trabajaron en el proyecto… –fue interrumpido por varios aplausos en donde Isaac y sus amigos se dieron el lujo de participar, siendo callados nuevamente por la gélida mirada del invitado –… supongo que la mayoría conoce la historia del juego y quienes no, pues no se que hacen aquí…

A pesar de que ese comentario pudo convertirse en broma, Isaac sintió que era más serio de lo que se podría imaginar o decir. El presentador entonces acomodó sus anteojos y prestó atención a la portátil frente él y en la pantalla apareció el logo del juego. Este consistía en la simple palabra I.M.G.R.A.S completamente negras, sin embargo, había una sombras en ellas, de distintos colores y posiciones. En la I, una silueta azul claro se recargaba en ella, con los brazos cruzados, una pierna estirada mientras la otra permanencia doblada y apoyada en la vocal. Su cabello era rebelde y su mantenía su mirada en el piso, mientras una capa parecía ondular levemente alrededor de su dueño.

A pesar de que en la M había de igual manera una sombra azulina, esta era de un tono más fuerte que el primero. A pesar de que su cabello estaba perfectamente bien arreglado, las puntas del mismo se alzaban de manera espectacular sin dejar de hacerle perder la elegancia a la cual invadía desde su postura hasta sus ropajes. Incluso su fina silueta daba a relatar qué se trataba de alguien importante. Su mano derecha llevaba una espada delgada y la izquierda la llevaba a su pecho y parecía estar caminando hacia la gente.

En la G,la silueta plateada de una chica permanecía sentada en la curvatura de la letra. Mientras un pie estaba doblado, el otro estaba fuera, luciendo los tacones qué usaba,los cuales quedaban bien gracias al corto pero elegante vestido ampon. Su cabello era quebrado y por la posición en la que la joven se encontraba este alcanzaba a tocar con gracia sus caderas. sus manos jalaban un dije de una cadena que adornaba su cuello y por la posición de su cráneo parecía admirarlo. Este último usaba un pequeño sombrero que le daba una extraña pero bella silueta.

R, por su cuenta, parecía más joven que los demás,sin embargo, esta silueta púrpura llevaba una extensa capucha que no dejaba ver su cabello, pero por la posición de su cuerpo, parecía mirar al público. Ambas manos tenían libros abiertos, una lo alzaba hasta la altura de sus hombros y el otro lo mantenía abajo, con la cubierta dando a la audiencia.

La vocal A, parecía ser la más afortunada, pues la silueta dorada detrás de ella, era la de una joven con un cuerpo que parecía ser esculpido por los mismos dioses, que se asomaba por el hueco de la letra. Llevaba unas botas con un tacón no muy alto, pero que fue lo suficiente para que ella se agachara. Su cabello era completamente liso y por su posición parecía que podía tocar sus rodillas. Llevaba un sombrero más grande que la chica anterior.

Por último, S mostraba a otra joven, pero esta verdosa silueta parecí acariciar a la consonante como si de un corcel se tratase. Su cabello tocaba sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla, abierto hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Sus botas no usaba tacones, sino unos cómodos botines. Su cabeza llevaba una gruesa bandana con una pluma grande y sus brazos portaban varias pulseras.

–Los "I.M.G.R.A.S"...–retomó la palabra Aramis–...son seis adolescentes que viven la invasión de los más crueles demonios que pueden existir. Estos chicos, en un ataque,pierden sus 6 memorias de su historia que los formó a su manera de ser actuales y los llevó al lugar donde se conocieron...–al presionar una tecla, la imagen del logo cambio por un mapa con tres islas–...las islas Kohori...–varias imágenes de un preciosa isla tropical llenaron la pantalla –...en esta isla vivirán, comerán, descansarán, se equiparán e irán a la misión correspondiente, conforme suban de nivel, habrá más cosas que desbloquear para convertir la isla en... –presionó nuevamente y apareció una enorme fortaleza en el centro de la isla –... Una super fortaleza donde vivirán y se preparán para las batallas... –hizo que en la pantalla volviera al logo del producto antes de hablar –... Hoy, posiblemente, 6 de ustedes se lleven las primeras copias del juego, y digo posiblemente porque hemos ido a tantos lugares y nadie, NADIE, ha sido capaz de lograrlo, pero ya veremos que pasa…

Entonces la música volvió y al hombre le llevaron los papeles, dio las gracias y se retiró. Realmente no se esperaba que aquel que representara al equipo entero. No sabía que le impresionaba más, su frialdad o su extraordinario parecido con el director de su escuela, Azami Airo.

–¡Viejo!... –escuchó como su amigo le hablaba desde la fila trasera, a lo que él tuvo que recargarse un poco más en el respaldo de la silla para poder escucharlo –… ¿Soy yo o es una versión amargada de Azami?

–¿Cuál buen salami? –bueno, casi.

–¡un Azami enojón!

–¿Salami ojón?

Sintió entonces como los labios de su amigo se acercaban a sus oídos, sintiéndose realmente extraño.

–¡Luce como un Azami amargado!

No pudo evitar quejarse ante los gritos de su amigo en su tímpano, cubriendolos para que el impacto de la música.

– _Si así lo sintió Aramis, ahora entiendo por qué se retorció de esa manera…_

Logró calmarse al poco tiempo, sintiendo una mano reconfortarle un poco. No tuvo que voltear para saber que era aquella pelirroja de ensueño, a quien le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Provocó un sonrojo en la joven, haciendo que sus mejillas lucieran tan rojas como su cabello.

Lo que daría con tal de que ambos ganaran una copia.

– _Así tendría más razones para verla…_

* * *

–¡Nada!

Lanzó los papeles con frustración e ira y masajeo ambos lados de su sien . Era realmente increíble que después de tanto, aún no encontraran a las únicas personas que podrían terminar lo que aquellos chicos empezaron.

– _la cosa es que, si sabía lo que implicaba, ¿porque, en el nombre de Naga, acepte?_

A pesar de que sabía la respuesta, no quiso recordarla, pues eso implicaba el recordar a su esposa.

-–¿Extrañando a Kiara?

Rodó sus ojos al oír a uno de sus compañeros recordarle a esa mujer e en quien por el momento no quería pensar, no porque no la amara, sino porque no podía desconcentrarse en esos momentos pensando en su amada.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de contestar.

–Gracias a ti Eliot, si…

Miró al pelirrojo recién llegado, a quien en un principio confundió con una chica de hermosos ojos dorados y pálida piel, qué resaltaba su larga cola de caballo. Estaba agradecido qué no fuera el único que pensara así, ya que en caso contrario tendría que empezar a preocuparse.

Este rió un poco acercándose al peli blanco para colocar su brazo en su hombro.

–¿Sabes Aramis?... –el aludido alzó la ceja –… te portas como un viejo amargado…

Rio un poco antes de contestar con simpleza .

–Y tu como un joven estúpido… –Le retiró el brazo en vano, ya que el de orbes de oro lo volvió a colocar, esta vez de una manera más pesada, haciendo que se encorbara un poco.

–235 es bastante…

–No tanto como 1225… –respondió orgulloso junto con una astuta sonrisa a su rostro, no pudiendo evitar una risa al ver la reacción de Eliot.

–¡Si el rey es un saco de fósiles, ¿Qué serás tu?!

El joven se unió a la risa. Eso calmó un poco a Aramis, ese trabajo no era fácil, menos cuando en un principio no conocía a los demás, aunque tras conocerles, los días así eran cada vez más frecuentes.

–y… –los ojos dorados de Eliot se posaron ahora en los papeles que poseía el mayor, examinando algunos –… ¿Alguna coincidencia?

Su suspiro fue más de fastidio que pesado esta vez.

–No… –tallo sus ojos, cediendo a la frustración –… ni siquiera se acercan…

Quien suspiro pesadamente ahora fue el pálido.

–No podemos seguir así… –comento revisando los dibujos, negando al confirmar los resultados del peli blanco –… el jefe nos matará…

–Si es que ellos no mueren antes…

El frío comentario del representante hizo caer un incomodo silencio. Lo peor era que no podía negarse esa última declaración y el tiempo no era su aliado. Algo más les faltaba, ¿Pero que?

–¿Alguna novedad?

Ambos varones prestaron su atención a la femenina voz de su tercera acompañante. La figura de dicha fémina, era simplemente bella, de largas trenzas doradas qué tocaban con gracia y elegancia sus caderas. Su delicada figura y pálida piel eran resaltadas por un elegante vestido azul, haciéndola lucir como la reina que era.

–Nada aún Lady Violeta… –respondió Aramis, aún molesto por su situación –… ya no sabemos en donde más buscar o hacer…

Y vaya que tenía razón en estarlo, pues no podía haber más retraso en la entrega a aquellos quienes sus vidas estaban en juego.

– _¡Naga!, ¡Si quieres que estos jóvenes vivan, ayudanos!_

–¿Seguros que buscaron bien?

–¿Qué?

Ambos hombres analizaron el papel que la noble alzaba con orgullo. Era el rostro de un pálido peli verde, con obscuros orbes morados con tres lunares en ambas mejillas, uno pequeño, otro mediano y uno grande. Su rostro reflejaba molestia, pero lo espectacular…

–¡Es igual a R!

Eso les hizo revisar el resto de los dibujos faltantes, con esos ánimos qué habían perdido. Parecía realmente cosa de su deidad, ahora sabía que iban por el camino correcto y que las cosas estaban en su favor y que las esperanzas de vida de los involucrados incrementaran drásticamente.

– _Lo lograremos… –_ Además, eso implicaba ver antes a su amada, por lo que no descansaría hasta encontrar a los otros cinco _–… no tardaré nada, Kiara…_

* * *

 **HOLA**

 **si lo se, me tarde, pero aqui esta :D espero no tardar para lo demás, ya que volvere a la escuela pronto x.x**

 **Debo agradecer a PINKDIAMOND4000 por prestarme a Elliot y Violeta y a AngelTerra133 por prestarme a Aura uwu**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: todo a su tiempo uwu si ;u; es un amor . También el ;u; lo amo xD, si, es ese :v Donkey Kong Country Returns para ser exactos :B , todo a su tiempo uwu eso tambien aplica para Sabrina y Geo ;n;**

 **AngelTerra133: xD me ha pasado, no te apures :)**

 **uwu es bella, más cuando esta cerca de Isaac ;u; se aman uwu sho lo se (?)**

 **pronto uwu...agsgsgahj si ;n; que lo delato (?) ya veras uwu tal vez me tarde un poco, pero ya verás ;n; ay, Greil u.u ni me recuerdes, pienso en eso y me duele más que mis clases de baile (?)**

 **xD te pedí a ambas ;u; gracias**


End file.
